


Il tecnico e lo scontroso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Four Turtles [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Donatello sente la mancanza di Leonardo, però ha accanto la persona di cui è innamorato.Diciamo che è un pre-film come periodo.Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge:Prompt: Turn Back Time - Freedom CallDedicata a Olivier_Rei





	Il tecnico e lo scontroso

Il tecnico e lo scontroso

  
 _This is a song of sadness, rhymes of pain_[  
](http://lyricskeeper.it/it/freedom-call/turn-back-time.html#ixzz2ifBqntIN) 

Donatello cadde in ginocchio, chinò il capo e singhiozzò. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso verde chiaro, fu scosso da una serie di tremiti e i singulti si fecero più forti; una fascia della benda viola gli aderì alla guancia verde. Il bò gli sbatté ritmicamente sul guscio creando un rumore di percussioni. Raffaello lo raggiunse e gli si sedette accanto, gli passò le braccia intorno al collo.

“Non venirmi a raccontare che è lo stress dell’essere un consulente tecnico telefonico o tristezza per un tuo aggeggio non funzionante. Idiota ancora non ci sono diventato” borbottò. Donatello si appoggiò contro il petto del fratello e strinse gli occhi.

“Mi manca Leonardo. Non è giusto ci lasci sempre” biascicò e la voce gli tremò. Raffaello gli piegò, gli sollevò il capo tenendogli le guance tra le tozze dita verde scuro.

“Potrei essere geloso” borbottò Donatello appoggiò le labbra su quelle dell’altro e le sfregò delicatamente.

“Amo solo te, ma sento la mancanza di nostro fratello” bisbigliò. Raffaello gli pulì la guancia sinistra con il dito più grosso, togliendogli la fascia umida e le iridi color oro gli divennero liquide.

“Lo so, manca a tutti” lo rassicurò.

 


End file.
